


Bathing suit’s and Changing rooms

by chichamoradaoye



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, little bit OOC, lucho’s an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichamoradaoye/pseuds/chichamoradaoye
Summary: Valentina wants to show Lucho what he’s missing after cheating on her. Valentina knows just what to do and enlists Juliana to help her.ORJuliana can’t help but to realize her true feelings after seeing Valentina nearly naked.





	Bathing suit’s and Changing rooms

**Author's Note:**

> this was very rushed and not reread bc it was originally for a “contest” with some friends. other then that, enjoy!!!

Valentina Carvajal was not one to be petty. She's never gone out of her way to get back at any of her past boyfriends or ex-friends, but the fact that Lucho had confessed that he had cheated on her with her best friend had crossed a boundary she hadn't known existed. All Valentina saw was red and the only person that could hold her back was Juliana. 

Juliana who she had only been friends with for a month and a half, yet was one of the people she loved the most. Juliana who had agreed to being dragged to the mall and judge all of Valentina's outfits. Juliana who was currently caught in the middle of one of Valentina's rant while trying to find a store that sold the sluttiest clothes they could find. 

"Can you believe his tiny-dick ass slept with my ex-best friend? I've known Lucho and Maria since I was six! And those pendejos had to go and sleep together! How could this get any worse?!" She rhetorically asks. When Juliana finally hums she continues, "The fact that he texted me that we were breaking up! I get that I was distant all the time but my dad died two months ago, how am I supposed to be horny after that!" Valentina screamed, grabbing store clerks' attention. Juliana awkwardly smiled as she grabs Valentina's hand. She felt herself shiver but ignored it before the taller girl could kill a civilian with her cold glare. 

"Vale, I get that this is all angering you but is it worth it? I mean year dressing up is hot and all but what do you think is going to happen? Hm? He gets back together with you?" The raven haired girl asked. Valentina looked down at her and stared into the brown eyes that she had grown to find peace in. It had almost worked until her phone started vibrating. Juliana looked down to see Lucho's name pop up on the screen.

"You're right, Juliana. I don't need to dress up, I need to dress down!" Valentina exclaimed and slammed her phone into her bag and practically sprinted into the nearest store. 

"Ay dios mio, this girl is going to be the death of me." Juliana whispered to herself as she watched Valentina almost knock a man out with the door. "Vale, wait!" She ran after the brunette who was now yelling at a staff member.

"I don't need to know the discounts in this place, I just need to know where the bathing suits are!" 

Juliana rushes to grab Valentina's hand and drags her to the corner of the room. "Valentina, if we're gonna go shopping together I'm going to need you to calm down okay? Can you do that for me, princesa?" She asks with a quiet voice. Valentina finally lets out a tiny grin and nods. "Good, now let's get this hijo de puta back and show him what he's missing." Juliana finishes with snare. She's never liked Lucho but never had the courage to tell Valentina, even when the taller girl had woken her up at 2 A.M. crying about something Lucho had done. 

Before she could go deeper into thought, Valentina pushed her to the only open changing room left. "I'll be right back, stay put!" She grins walking back into the store. 

"Almost done!" Juliana could hear, obvious that the brunette was across the store but still yelled out. After a couple more minutes Valentina came running back with several bikinis in hand. Before Juliana could get any words in, Valentina stripped off her dress and got to taking off her bra when Juliana let out a squeal.

"Val, what are you doing?!" She said. Valentina turned around with a confused look on her face. 

"What do you mean, Juls? I've taken off my clothes in front of you before." Valentina smiles then proceeds to reach for her bra again.

A light blush spreads across Juliana's cheeks as she turns around to face the white wall ahead of her. She can hear Valentina's movements and freezes when she hears a small moan come from the taller girl. "Vale, are you okay?" She asks. 

"Yeah! Just... chiquita I think I need your help." Valentina says in a small voice. Juliana swallows a nonexistent lump in her throat and turns too see the strings of the bikini undone, waiting for someone to tie it. As if she sensed Juliana's hesitation, Valentina smiles welcomely. "It's alright Juls, I just need to see how this looks on me." She says. 

Juliana nods and goes to work on tying the strings. Her eyes only leave the strings when she sees Valentina's goosebumps on the back of her neck after accidentally grazing the side of her neck. She can see the brunette trying to hide the blush on her face with her hair and goes back to focusing her hands. When she finishes she steps back and glares at the ground. 

"So what do you think?" Valentina asks with a lopsided grin. Juliana looks back up and momentarily stops breathing. She's seen Valentina in a bathing suit before but now not only was the girl vulnerable, but also wearing a red lacy bikini that was definitely a size smaller than her actual size. The shorter girl felt her mouth dry as she searched her brain for an answer. "Is it bad? I have a couple more-." 

"NO!" Juliana yelled surprising herself and Valentina. "I mean: It's perfect, princesa. You could definitely show Lucho what he's missing in that." She stuttered. 

Valentina smirked. "Really? Well it was never really about him anyways." 

"What? So then who was it for? Maria? I mean she's a puta but why would you want to compare with her, you're obviously better." Juliana says but widens her eyes when she realized what she had said. 

"Oh really?" Valentina slowly starts walking towards the raven haired girl. "I mean I know I'm obviously better. But all of this wasn't for her." She grins. 

Juliana nods slowly but then freezes in place when Valentina places a hand on her shoulder. "So who was it for, then?" She asks. 

"Use that beautiful brain of yours, chiquita." Valentina whispers. Juliana blushes. "Can I?" She asks and Juliana nods. Valentina leans down and captures the smaller girls lips in her own. All the tension that had been fueled for the past weeks had now been released in a single kiss. They tangled their arms together as they attempted to close off any space left between them. It was only after a knock that the girls pulled apart to breathe. They rested their foreheads against each other as their breaths mingled. "Someone's in here!" Valentina yells and smiles and she stares back into Juliana's chocolate eyes. "I wasn't planning for all this to happen in the changing room." She confessed. 

"Oh but it's better, is it not?" 

"Why's that?"

"Because it's closer to your house and bedroom."

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe we’re getting a spin off AND movie? their power >>>  
anyways thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed! feel free to leave comments and kudos and thank you if you do!


End file.
